


Diver

by Ninjazzz



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/pseuds/Ninjazzz
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Itachi and Sasuke. Everyone knows about the struggle Naruto faced trying to save Sasuke. What if Itachi had more then a younger brother? What if he had a younger sister? Let's just say things are never boring when you are an Uchiha. Or when you're a ninja. Read as a family is torn apart and a new one is built.





	1. Prolong

Chapter 1: Prologue

Everyone knows the story of Sasuke and Itachi. Everyone knows how Itachi graduated from the academy at an early age and became an Anbu as a teenager. Everyone knows about the massacre. But what about if events before had been different? What if Itachi and Sasuke had a sister? This is the story of the Uchiha siblings as the world around them speeds up, as it all comes crashing down- leaving them to try to pick up the pieces.

Will they drown? Will they submit? Or will they fight to regain what was lost?

At age four Uchiha Itachi had seen war. It wasn't planned. It was supposed to be a simple errand/ mission to deliver a scroll to one of the patrols by the wall, it was a simple in village errand. It wasn't expected for the enemy to attack.

Uchiha Fugaku looks at his heir, his only son with pity. He didn't mean for his son to get caught in the war. He thought it would have been safe for his son to accompany him while he ran a message over to the patrolling guards. But one side thought manages to pop into his head. This thought is important. The thought is his wife. Why worry about his wife when his son is the one who needs him right now? Simple,

'Mikoto is going to fucking kill me.'

And how right that thought is, Uchiha Mikoto is a kind woman. Many see her as the kind, obedient wife who does as she is told. The truth is very different from that in fact. Though most only saw the obedient wife, those inside the clan know better.

They say that a strong woman is behind her man, but Fugaku would have been stupid to have believed in such things about his own wife. He knows better than to cross her. Though much could be said of the man himself-

Uchiha Fugaku is a strong leader, a strong shinobi- known as wicked eyed Fugaku. His many accomplishments through his shinobi career has brought great honor upon himself as well as the clan. It is part of the reason why he is so revered.

However, for all his strength on the battle field- Fugaku is still a married man. He is thoroughly whipped when it comes to Mikoto. They say love makes you do crazy things, that when you love someone you'd do anything to make them happy. This is doubly true for Fugaku… Especially since Mikoto is best friends with a red headed terror of an Uzumaki who knows sealing. He shudders to think of what his wifes' best friend would help her do to him once Mama learns happened to her pup.

Mikoto is a strong woman, however she has never been behind her husband. She is always right next to his side taking on everything that comes their way.

Fugaku notices a man aiming for his son and shouts out a quick warning as he increases speed, going faster then he ever had been capable of before. "Itachi close your eyes." With that swift order he cuts through the enemy who dared target his child. He leaps forward and severs the head clean. Scooping Itachi up he carries him from the battle field and to a small lake that exists within the village. He scrubs Itachi down, removing all the blood from the childs' arms, legs, face and hair. He scrubbed his own hands as well, so as to not get more blood on the boy.

"Open your eyes Itachi. It's alright now. You're safe."

"O-Otou-san?" The boys voice is shaken and his eyes are dull. His skin is pretty pale and Fugaku knows he must get his son home.

"I'm here my boy. Otou-san is here." He sends some of his men to report and holds his son in his son in his arms as he leaps over rooftops.

Landing on the porch he swiftly brings his son inside and to the bathroom. Turning on the shower head he scrubs Itachi down with hot water to chase away the chill of the lakes cold water, shampoo to wash away the scent of blood. Drying him off in a warm towel and shoving the child into one of Fugakus shirts before carrying the child to bed. Mikoto is already waiting there with food, Fugaku steps back and lets Mikoto try to get him to eat.

'He's my heir. He has to be strong so he can protect the Uchiha.' Fugaku can't help but feel sorrow over his sons' state though.

Fugaku isn't allowed home for a while after this. Itachi constantly meets up with Shisui to go see his dad over at his Hikari-obas'. Itachi and his Shisui-nii meet up and research their shared hobby. Plants, mostly so when they go camping they don't pick the wrong leaves.

After a week of Fugaku not being allowed home Mikoto finally relents to the fact that there was no possible way Fugaku could have predicted the village being attacked. Though she stands firm in her belief that the wall is no place for a child and isn't afraid to tell Fugaku this all the while forgiving him for their son seeing death and destruction.

What Fugaku and Mikoto don't know, is that this experience helps mold Itachi. Helps him form his own belief on people. It encourages him to research the meaning of shinobi, and through that history. He learns about his ancestors, about the Hokages and how the village was formed and why. Always seeking more on what it means to be a shinobi. He knows that one day he'll be expected to become a shinobi. He wants to be prepared.

This is where the story truly begins.

An: so I'm also posting this to fanfiction.net not sure how well it'll go. This is the rewrite of my story Melia secret. Don't read that version. It's trash and I know it. I started this rewrite a year ago when I started working but I figured why not post it here too. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku has a rough night and his sister takes over the police force for the day. Fugaku should have known when she took over she would have happily sent three children to send a message.

Chapter 2

~Itachi~

He woke up to the noise of a door slamming. It was to be expected. His father had a meeting with the "damnable council" as his father called it the night before. Four year old Itachi waits a little while, going to his desk and sketching the birds in the tree outside his window. The early morning sunlight hitting the birds wings. The different shades of the leaves and dancing dots of light all around his room and on the ground.

He moves his hand steadily, slowly sketching every detail using a trick he learned he developed last month. He finally puts down his pencil and moves on silent feet down stairs to head to the kitchen. As he walks past his parents room, he doesn't need to look in to know his father is exhausted. He can hear his father snoring after all. This is the reason he hasn't told anyone about his new found trick. He understands the council will be even more relentless on his father.  
All Itachi wants is a little more time with his family. Although he understands his time with them will soon dwindle down. He's four. There's been talk about enrolling him into the academy early after him witnessing the war. His father, who he loves with all his heart, has been fighting it as much as he can but Itachi can see the apparent exhaustion the council is causing his father.  
The pitter patter of at least two sets of feet accompanied by the rustle of clothing outside the window is making its' way to the door. He walks into the kitchen and opens the back door just in time to greet his aunt.  
"Ohayo, Hikari oba-san, Shisui-nii." His aunt returns his greeting with a warm smile, it doesn't reach her eyes but Itachi doesn't blame her. After all, her husband had died just a few weeks ago. The fact that she's smiling, even in greeting, or even out of the house speaks volumes of her strength and love for her family.  
"Itachi. I take it your father had a rough night?"  
"Hai. Otou-san only returned about an hour ago, he's been asleep for the past half hour." He states blankly. His aunt nods, brows furrowed sympathy, shoulders slightly slouched as a sigh passes her lips. "When he wakes up tell him to take the day off. I've got his duties over at the police headquarters covered for today." She gives her nephew a small smile, Itachi has seen the same smile on Shisui. It always spells trouble for someone because that smile means he has an idea.  
"And tell your father to quit being afraid to call on me to help beat back those stubborn old geezers."  
"Anything else I can help you with Hikari Oba-san?"  
"Why don't you have breakfast then you can come find me at headquarters. I have a little assignment for you and it'll be your choice if you decide to accept it or not."  
Both boys nod, Shisui wondering what his mother has in store for the council members. Because Shisui knows his mother. Knows that she cares for her family and would do anything for her brother. He understands it, really. After all, he is her son.

Shisui helps Itachi cook a nice breakfast and something for his Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku to stay hot in the oven while they go out. He knows Itachi would want something ready for his parents to eat when they wake up. He wants to make it easier on them.  
Both boys grab their shoes and head out the door, leaving a note to explain Itachis' absence and explaining that Fugaku could take the day off. They rush down the street, playing a game of tag along the way. Although their game of tag is more of a game that could be titled do-everything-you-can-to-avoid-being-it. If that may include jumping over a slightly older man trying to sell some fruit, or just being able to dodge being run over by a cart and almost knocking down a woman trying to carry a large basket of laundry, then so be it.  
The war ended only about three days ago and while everyone is still tense they have the common sense to never attack a child of their village. Everyone is pretty happy the war came to a close and is starting to enjoy themselves. There has been a rumor that a new Hokage would be named soon and everyone is eager. The streets are more crowded then they had been in weeks; and not with the groups of people hobbling in from the war-front, moaning in pain either. No, actual people going to the market to buy clothes and food. Going out to have a meal with friends and telling jokes, Itachi can hear several people laughing.  
Shisui spies one of their cousins, Hiri, eating at a ramen stand. He spies Izumi, Hiri's younger sister, to the right of Hiri. Hiri is their jerky older cousin although he is the same age as Shisui. Only older than Shisui by a month, he likes picking on Itachi yet Shisui is still two inches taller. Hiri has similar looks to his mother but is an almost carbon copy of his dad, their uncle Yuran. With his long hair, going down to the back of his neck, and its' spikes hang low. Just like his dad, his hair although brown, has tints of green to it. His eyes, just like his mom, their aunt Hazuki are onyx with tints of grey.  
Izumi looks more like their mother, with long brown colored hair. Her hair, just like their mom, goes down to past her shoulders, she inherited her moms jawline too. She also inherited her mother's eyes, onyx with a slight blue-grey tint to it. Izumi is the same height as Itachi, and is younger than him by about a month.  
To Hiris' left is a man with gravity defying hair balancing on the edge of the bar with one hand while trying to eat. Next to that man is another man with his hair in a bowl cut style, also trying to eat ramen while balancing with one hand on the edge of the bar table. The one with the bowl cut hair is wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, Shisui can hear the man shouting about 'Flames of youth' in between mouthfuls.  
Shisui chuckles at the sight. It shows how things are getting back to normal, though Shisui wonders if this is normal or if there's a few ninja who have lost their minds. It's always possible, but since there's no Yamanaka marching up to them or watching those two Shisui figures it's their way of unwinding and relaxing for once. Looks like a fairly healthy eating contest with a little extra thrown in for balance and strength testing. 'Interesting' Shisui thinks 'That could also help with hand eye coordination, and balance endurance. You have to have incredible balance and strength to be able to balance on the ledge like that. On top of that looking down at the table from that angle is sure to be a little confusing and you have to properly gauge how to hold the chopsticks to be able to hold on to the food correctly.'  
"Nii-san?" A small voice calls him from out of his reverie. Shisui looks up and then to Itachi startled, he hadn't noticed that they had arrived at headquarters.  
"What is it otouto?"  
"You were thinking for a long time. What were you thinking about?"  
"Just those two ninja we saw at that ramen stand. I was trying to figure out how it came about that those two ninja were holding a handstand while eating. It's actually funny the ideas I've come up with already."  
Itachi nods his head as they walk along the halls of the Uchiha Military Police Force. Everyone greeting Itachi and moving out of the way for him and Shisui as they walk towards Fugakus' office. As they expected Shisui's mom is occupying the chair, Shisui smirks as he leans against the doorway.

"I see that uncles subordinates aren't giving you a hard time okaa-chan."  
She snorts. "As if they'd be stupid enough to try. They know I'm Fugakus sister. They've known me since I was a child. They know I don't take anything."

"You said you had something for us to do Hikari-oba?"

"Just as forward as my brother I see Itachi. Here. I've written up a nice list of errands for you boys to complete before the end of the week. Now, you two go run along and have some fun."

Hikari gives them a wicked grin, making Shisui smirk evilly and Itachi think 'I love my crazy relatives.' as he smiles somewhat fondly. That smile shrinks a little as he sees the list only for it to grow again at seeing some of the targets.

"You know…" Shisui starts. "I already know what you're going to say Shisui-nii. We're going to need her help." They share a sideways glance and Shisui's mom suddenly sports a Cheshire cat grin.

Nodding to the door she tells them to "Go play boys."

They turn and go to do just that. Heading to the lake outback in order to gather their fellow helper.

They find a girl sitting at the edge of the pier; Clad in a pair of black shorts with a snowflake on the bottom right, and what looks like one of Itachis' shirts under a short sleeve hoodie.

"I see you're borrowing my shirts again. I don't understand why you like wearing them." Itachi asks her

"Because they're yours." She replies. "Is there something I can help you with nii-san?"

"Otou-san has the day off." Itachi starts, the girl just nods. She had probably heard him come in, or she was out here watching the sunrise when he was heading to the house.

"As you are possibly aware this morning HIkari-oba came to the house and left shortly after."

"Hai. I assume she is taking responsibility of otou-sama's duties for the day?" the girl asks to which both boys nod.

"Okaa-chan told us to go see her after breakfast. When we went to see her she gave us a scroll full of chores she wants us to do. With the list and some of the stuff we're looking at having to do, we're going to need another hand. What do you say? You willing to help us Meli-chan?" He asks using the girls nickname.

The girl turns around, facing them fully. Her hair a little longer than Itachis, going a little past her shoulders compared to Itachis' which stops just above the shoulders. Her eyes are the same onyx and she has the same facial structure as Itachi too. Her hair is in a small ponytail, with the exception of her bangs. Two bangs hang free and frame her face.

The girl nods her response. "I'm game. It's been a while since we had fun like this."

Shisui and Itachi nod in agreement, Meli holds out her hand and tilts her head. Itachi understands what she is silently asking and hands over the scroll their aunt wrote. Meli whistles a couple names down.

"I knew she was a prankster in her youth but this is impressive. I didn't think she'd ever ask for us to pull off something like this." She mutters.

"We knew you'd have fun with this." Shisui tells her as he sits next to her on the doc, leaning forward and grinning ear to ear. "You interested?"

"You know I am. Where did you plan to get some of these supplies?"

"The usual place." Itachi answers. Meli nods, understanding that Granny Cat is the most private place they can buy stuff like itching powder, several dozen eggs, ink bombs and the rest of the necessary stuff without getting caught. Granny cat never sells out a client after all.

"Before we start, can you please change out of my shirt?"

"You don't like me wearing them?" She asks, voice uncaring of his answer. Itachi knows she'll listen to him without complaint, Itachi normally just lets her wear them so if he asks her to change now she'll listen.

"Not for what we're about to do. I'm fine with you wearing them otherwise." She nods understanding. They're about to prank which means they're leaving the house. He doesn't like it when they get confused outside of the house. Especially since Shisui can't always tell them apart. Even though they are different genders the brother and sister just look too much alike.

They head to the house so Meli can change. When she walks out she's clad in a crimson red shirt and a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie. She has a kunai holster with red wrapping tape wrapped around her left leg and a weapons pouch on her right hip.

Itachi and Shisui nod and they run towards the forested area that granny cat lives in.

A couple hours later sees the trio sitting on the floor of Fugaku's office leaning against the wall as their aunt looks on in amusement. She received a couple reports already but not all the reports. Not all the traps had gone off yet after all. Best of all not a single report mentioned who did it. It was obvious if one bothered to think about it, but they had somehow managed to not be caught by a single person. Even better they only pranked three out of the seven people in the council. There was still plenty of victims to be pranked and they could take a little joy out of causing misery to the people who messed with one of their family. Even if they could all agree that Fugaku was turning into an ass, the council didn't have to help push it along.

The sun slowly sets and the three of them all make their way home, Itachi and Meli to go practice their kunai and shuriken jutsu while they still had a little free time. Shisui to go prepare dinner so his mother could take a break after a day of running the police headquarters.

Once they return home their mother had unfortunately already heard what happened- due to some gossipers- and immediately knew who was behind it all. Not many kids know how to properly utilize raw uncooked eggs, stink bombs, paint bombs and shaving cream to that potential after all, she knows her children. Her evil little twin terrors and what little terrors they can be. She informs them that it was funny but that she doesn't want anything traced back to them. She knows all too well that telling them to stop will only fall on deaf ears. She also informs them that her brother and his son will be over for dinner next week. Both twins groan, knowing that Hiri will cause them some trouble. He always does.

A knock sounds at Itachis bedroom door. If he were awake it would be obvious who it is. On padded feet his sister comes in; pillow tucked under one arm awkwardly, dragging her blanket that she always bundles around herself and refuses to let anyone except Itachi use . She looks at him and decides she doesn't want to wake him and crawls under his bed, she doesn't know why but it's always felt safe there. She puts the pillow down and covers up, the blanket is large enough she doesn't feel the coldness of the floor as she folded it to act similarly to a flimsy sleeping bag. She's been getting nightmares more often lately. This one was of her and Itachi having to attend classes at the academy and yet her father still pushed Itachi to go beyond his limits. 'He's four. He shouldn't be expected to be top of the class at four. It's not like we'll be enrolled early any ways.' She drifts off to sleep once more, feeling comforted and safe by the presence of her older brother. Knowing that no matter what she dreams now, it'll be okay because even if he can't do anything to stop it, just being near Itachi makes her feel like everything is okay.

The next morning sees Itachi rising earlier than usual, and it doesn't take him long to figure out why. There isn't anyone in his bed. It's Tuesday morning and there isn't anyone in his bed. Itachi had grown accustomed to his sisters nightmares which started popping up a couple months back. He would wake up every weekend, Tuesday and Thursday morning with his sister in his bed since. He quickly gets up and walks to his sisters room because Uchiha don't rush through the house in a subtle panic. At least, so Fugaku claims.

He slams open the door and grips the frame, knuckles white, as he sees his sister is missing. 'Okay. Think rationally. She wouldn't have gone far. She probably woke up before me and went to the docs'.' He hopes as he forgo's the door and opts to just jump out the window instead, taking off in a sprint. Though Itachi knows that his bed wasn't warm in the spot she normally occupies he tries to convince himself that maybe she was able to go a night without a bad dream for once. That maybe the nightmares were over and his precious little sister could finally sleep peacefully.

Once he appears at the docs with still no sign of her being there he decides to back track. Heart pounding in his head, ears whistling from the wind as he runs back to the house.

His mother is making breakfast by this point. She sees him and is surprised he is coming in at this hour.

"I can't find her. My sister, I can't find her." He pants, out of breath from his sprint to the docs and back. His mother puts the pan down. Checking the clock, "6:30, if she chose another part of the house to sleep in last night she'll be up within the next hour. Otherwise she would be awake by now." Mikoto puts down the pan and starts sensing for her daughters chakra. She follows where her senses take her, and much to Itachi's confusion, it takes them to Itachi's room. "I can sense her by your bed." She tells him but there is clearly no one there. MIkoto gets down on her knees and checks under the bed. Smiling in amusement she motions Itachi over to see that his sister is perfectly safe. Curled up and sleeping as soundly as a kitten with her blanket wrapped around her. MIkoto carefully slides the sleeping child out from under the bed, and Itachi pulls back the covers to his bed- causing Mikoto to coo at how adorable her little Tachi-chan can be.

Together they tuck her in and let her sleep for the last thirty minutes before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I'm trying for shorter chapters in hopes of getting them out quicker. When I first started, with my first work turned trash, I was able to write like 20 pages no problem. After a while that became harder and the chapters sucked. There were several plot holes and character bitchiness. So now I'm trying for shorter chapters which should in theory be easier for me to write and help me keep the fluidity of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku asks his children about their activities the previous day. Mikoto takes her son and daughter to the market.

Chapter 3

A gentle shaking wakes the me from my sleep, warmth radiating from the source. I snuggle into it, inhaling deeply- enjoying the scent.

The boy attached to the hand smiles fondly, "It's time to wake up sister."

I yawn like a sleepy kitten "Itai?" The boy nods his head, "Morning. It's time for breakfast. You need to get dressed, I have a change of clothes for you." Nodding my thanks I stretch as I get up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I pull on a pair of sky blue leggings and a black short sleeved shirt with lavender trim and sleeves (Think sports shirt where the sleeves are a different color then the rest of the shirt). Attached to the shirt is a hood and on the sleeves is a firefly design.

"Hn?" I ask, twirling my finger around in a circle as one would when twirling a kunai. Itachi is my twin so he understands I'm asking him if he wants to practice kunai after breakfast. He smirks, "And people wonder how you got the nickname Meli."

I can't help but shrug and smirk, it's not my fault I like sharp metal. Itachi wouldn't be surprised if I had a few senbon or a small dagger somewhere on me. I feel him watching as I quickly pulls my hair up into a sloppy bun and stick…. Senbon around to help hold it. We walk downstairs towards the kitchen and sit at the table.

"I see you're finally awake Hotaru-chan. Itachi was worried when he woke up and you weren't where you normally are."

I find myself sighing, yes Itachi and I are named weasle and firefly. Although I prefer the nickname Meli because of the term melee. Although, my favorite past time at night is chasing the fireflies. "I can't help it, you are my little firefly. My spark of light."

I smile slightly at my brothers nickname. Okaa-chan places our breakfast in front of us with a small 'clank' as the plates touch the table. Otou-sama sits down and looks over at us, his two trouble makers… "I woke up late and saw a note yesterday morning. Of course I'm sure you are both aware that I still headed into the station anyway." My brother and I share a sly look with each other.

"I know. Your aunt promptly escorted me all the way back here, lecturing me on taking a day off and sleeping. 'I've got everything covered' she said." Fukagu's eye takes on a tick.

"So, seeing as my sister took over my duties yesterday… do I even want to know what she had you two doing?" I don't need to look to know my brothers joins me in turning to him with innocent expressions. Although it's all too easy to see through; our halos are held up by horns…

"I think it's best you not worry too much about that Fugaku. Everyone knows what they did but no one knows it was them. I'm sure you'll hear the rumors later on." Mikoto answers for us, causing their Dad to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I suppose Shisui helped you as well." It wasn't a question so he doesn't look at us.

"Once I return from work we will have much to discuss." Fugaku looks almost disappointed, almost guilty. "Do you two understand?"

We both nod however, Itachi answers verbally "Hai, otou-sama."

I take Itachi's hand and tap it before pulling him to follow me.

"Hotaru and I will be wandering around playing hide-and-seek. She wants me to tell you we'll be back for lunch." He is just able to voice out as I drag him through the doorway.

Despite the fact that I may speak in my brothers presence, I have yet to ever say a single word to my parents or anyone else. Sure I may talk around Shisui but that is only because he's practically my brother too.

We race around the forest, hiding from one another and enjoying our lives. We run through the water of rivers, hiding in bushes and behind trees. Eventually the sun approaches its peak and we have head back towards the house where okaa-chan greets us with lunch already on the table.

"I have to run errands once you two are done with lunch so don't go anywhere."

I tap Itachi's hand. "She wants to know where we're going mother." he tells her for me. Okaa-chan gives a sad look but answers me anyway.

"We're heading to the market to pick up some ingredients for supper." I finish eating before Itachi can and race upstairs knowing my brother and mother are sharing a look. They already know where I'm going.

I head up the steps to my brothers room, pulling out one of his shirts and pulling it on over my head. I sigh, Itachi doesn't mind when I wears one of his shirts or when he has to translate things for me. He understands I'm shy but he doesn't fully understand the why of it. He probably thinks it's just how she is and part of it is that. But the biggest reason…

"Hey little firefly. I finished my lunch so mom says to get your shoes on."

I smile sadly at the voice of my brother. He's the oldest by five minutes and everything is on his shoulders. He started talking and I watched as Otou-sama started training him. We were both so young then. I know we're still just kids. But honestly...

Itachi pulls out a notebook and pen while I grab my shoes. I shy into the shirt, nose brushing gently against the collar. Wearing something of Itachi's always helps my confidence in crowds and Itachi never says no to allowing me that comfort.

Itachi looks over the notebook filled with words and pictures. Since I don't speak to anyone but Itachi and Shisui we started a notebook of words and signs. They point to something and I come up with a sign for it. Then they sketch the signs into the book next to the word. It's slow but it helps us communicate when others are around. I watch as he writes a few words down and I try to think of signs for them on the way to town.

The whole experience of going into town is boring but I like the quiet of it all. My brother and I can practice coming up with words and signs that only we understand. We end up getting several fruits for snacks and some nice meat for dinner tonight. Mom talks about how she's going to make a stew.

On the way home we bump into a woman with long red hair. I can't help but find her beautiful. She talks to mom I listen to what they say

"Children, you may not remember but this is Kushina. She's my friend." Okaa-chan tells us. I know she's telling us this so I'll be nice.

"Kushina, these are my children Itachi and Hotaru. Itachi is in training with Fugaku and is good with shuriken."

"Wow. And he's so young. How old are you two now?" She asks and I find myself entranced in her smile. It's different from Mom's. Mom usually smiles to make us feel okay not because things are okay. This lady, Kushina-san, her smile, she's actually happy. I reach forward and touch her hair. I know Itachi is shocked with my actions even as he answers "We are four Kushina-san." I can hear the surprise in his voice. I quickly turn to face my brother and grab his hand. I want to tell this lady something. I quickly tap out the message as my brother translates.

"My sister says she thinks you're beautiful. She likes your hair."

I look back at the lady and see her shocked face. I burrow my face deeper into my brothers shirt to hide my embarrassment.

"Thank you 'ttebane. I think you're pretty too. Such a nice young lady." I bite my lip as I smile, blushing at her praise.

"Itachi, make sure you don't let stuffy old Fugaku completely take up your time from playing alright?"

"I'm going to be entering the academy in two years. Same with my sister."

"Not necessarily Itachi. Hotaru can't speak. It wouldn't be good for others to learn that. And your father and I are unsure if the academy will accept her with her disability."

"Can't speak dattebane?" I can see the calculating look in Kushina-san eyes even as my brother starts looking upset and I lower my eyes to the ground.

"Sorry Kushina-san. It's getting late and I need to get the children back. Fugaku wanted to talk to them about what they did yesterday."

"I heard about the elders yesterday. That was those two?"

"Unfortunately. They can be pretty sneaky when they want to be." This is what causes me to truly grin. "Well, we need to be going. Have a good day, I'll see you soon Kushina. Come along Itachi, Hotaru." We wave goodbye to Kushina-san and head home.


End file.
